


Kahlúa

by Alexgrand



Category: One Piece
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Social Media, Socially awkward, in that order probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgrand/pseuds/Alexgrand
Summary: Only one thing—or person—can cure Zoro’s sweet tooth.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy Holidays! After a year-long hiatus, here’s another food-related fic. (Because why not?) 
> 
> By the way, I had to split this up into several parts. I’ve been writing this on and off for over a year and I realized that it just won’t work as a one shot. 
> 
> It's still not done but some feedback would be a great motivator for helping me finish :3
> 
> Hope you’ll stick along for the ride!

“Hi! Welcome to Cupcake. What're we having today?” 

“Uh, yeah, hi...” Zoro avoided eye contact with the cashier and looked down at the rows of cupcakes below the counter. 

One cupcake had icing in the shape of a sword on top. Cool. 

Finger pointed at the glass, Zoro asked, “Can I try the one with the sword?”

“Kahlúa! That's my favorite.”

Zoro was presented with the dessert. From a quick upward glance, he noticed the cashier was wearing a chef’s jacket. So this guy was actually the pastry chef. A tall one at that. His figure was so slim, Zoro wondered if the chef even ate his own cupcakes. 

“It's got liquor in it,” the baker's friendly voice broke Zoro’s side thoughts.“Can I confirm if you're 21 years old or older?”

Zoro faltered. “I don't have any ID on me...” 

“I'm kidding! You'd have to eat a _thousand_ of these to even get buzzed.”

After staring on for a few awkward seconds, Zoro finally remembered how to laugh. If he could call it that. He exhaled some socially-inept chuckles before remembering why he came to the bistro in the first place. Zoro owed his coworker Usopp a drink. “Could I also get a large mocha with extra chocolate?”

The baker, now barista, wiped the steam wand on the nearby espresso machine and dipped it into the paper cup. “I’m using whole milk. Hope that’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded. After paying for everything, he rushed next door to his part-time job at Mihawk's Antiques. 

Usopp lit up when he saw the mocha. He kindly took the beverage from Zoro’s hands.

“Sorry I drank yours yesterday,” Zoro muttered.

“Hey, no worries.” Usopp noticed the cupcake in the container that Zoro was holding. “Never knew you liked chocolate so much.”

“Neither did I,” Zoro made a note to eat his cupcake later in private. Maybe after his shift tonight. It was the only thing he had to look forward to on a Friday night. His housemates had plans to go out partying but it just wasn’t his thing. Not that he longed to be a socialite or anything. Whenever Zoro had the house to himself, he liked to indulge in things he’d never want to see the light of day. Things like— 

“Oh my God, Sanji's cupcakes are _so_ pretty!” Perona, the shop's self-appointed social media manager, pulled out her sparkly phone to snap photos of Zoro’s purchase from the neighboring bakery. 

Sanji. That was probably the name of the overworked pastry chef who took Zoro’s order. 

Giggling, Perona captured the cupcake from all angles. “Zoro, what's your Instagram? I wanna tag you in this.”

“I don't do instant glam or whatever,” Zoro said dismissively. 

“Whaa? C’mon,” she pouted. “It takes like five seconds to set up!” 

Zoro begrudgingly let Perona drag him into the visual world of the social media app. He was hesitant about picking a profile picture. There was one of him from a judo competition. Good enough. 

“It says I have to write something about myself.” Zoro squinted at the screen.

Perona took his phone, quickly tapped something, and handed it back. “There.”

Curiously, Zoro made out the words between all the emoji. “What's a beefcake?”

Usopp nearly spat out his drink while laughing. 

The bell on the front door sounded, notifying the trio that it was time to get back to work. 

Despite it being a Friday, which was known for being one of the less busy days, customers poured in until the late evening. When hunger lightly panged Zoro’s stomach, he remembered his date with his dessert. The thought gave him enough energy to power through the rest of his shift. 

“Hey, it's your turn to close tonight. Don't forget to take out the trash.” Usopp reminded Zoro five minutes to closing time. 

As Perona slipped on her fall coat, she squealed, “Hey, Sanji started following me!”

Zoro held his breath and looked around. The baker was nowhere in sight. “He's not following you.”

“I mean on Instagram, silly. And check out the photo I tagged you in!” Perona wished the green-haired shopkeeper a good night and left with Usopp. 

Tagged? Zoro wasn't good with technology. Or directions. They were both out the door before he could ask how the hell to navigate the social media app. 

Zoro could see chairs stacked up on the circular tables across the hall at Cupcake. Sanji must have been closing up too. The blonde appeared briefly. Hair slightly frizzled. Exhaustion on his pale face. 

He could see why Persona was smitten with him. 

Jazz music started playing. Zoro found it relaxing to listen to as he took inventory and counted the till. The cupcake from earlier sat staring at him from the counter. That sword design was impressive. How could Sanji get the icing to look so detailed? 

Out of boredom and curiosity, Zoro pulled up his new Instagram account. He had gotten some followers, some of them were women in revealing clothing who offered to help him make money through selling BitCoin (obviously fake accounts). But some looked like genuine people that were into fitness or martial arts. 

He could search for anything and get hundreds of pictures. Though Zoro knew he was alone in the store, he scanned the area just in case. Across the hall, the lights were dimmed but the music was still going. Maybe Sanji had finished upfront of house chores and was in the kitchen. 

The music had stopped. How long had it been this quiet? Zoro saw it was a quarter to ten o’clock. He gathered the shop’s garbage and headed to the freight elevator.

“Hey, it's chocolate's biggest fan! Going down?” Sanji’s sugary sweet smile was waiting for him. Damn, he smelled like sugar too. 

“Yeah, basement level,” Zoro tried not to let his hunger control his thoughts. But then he stole another look at Sanji. His fingers were long. For a brief moment, Zoro imagined the kind of expressions the baker made when eating. 

“How'd you like Kahlúa?” Sanji asked when they got to the dumpsters outside. The air was warm for an autumn night. 

“I haven't eaten it yet. Was pretty busy with the shop today.”

Sanji effortlessly tossed one of his heavy trash bags into the large bin. Stronger than he looked. 

“Want a mocha to go with it? I can whip another one up for you.”

His mouth-watering, Zoro was tempted to say yes. But he didn't want to spend another minute socializing. “That's okay.”

They still had to get on the elevator together. Zoro wondered if Sanji bathed in sugar. It was ridiculous for someone to smell like a fucking cake.

“Shit, this elevator gives me the creeps. It's like I'm in a horror movie,” Sanji noted. 

“You’ll get used to it. Did you just start here?” Zoro realized that in the six months he'd been working at _Mihawk's Antiques_ , he never ventured to the other side of the hall to _Cupcake_. Maybe stealing Usopp’s mocha worked in his favor. 

Because he got to try the cupcake. Not because he met Sanji. That was pure coincidence. 

“Yeah, I got transferred from our Eagan location. This one's much closer to school so it all worked out.” 

They reached the main floor before Zoro could ask anything else. Sanji turned to him one last time. 

“Well, good night, uh—I'm sorry, I didn't get your name.”

“It's Zoro. And you're Sanji, right? Like on Instagram.” 

Sanji blinked before breaking out into another smile. “You're the one that Perona tagged in her photo! Yeah, I'm Sanji. Good to meet you, man, take care.”

“You too.” 

Zoro biked home with the cupcake container tucked under his arm. He had gotten used to leaving work with the smell of dusty, antique furniture on his clothes. Now sugar and chocolate taunted his senses. 

One of his housemates, a med student named Law, wasn’t there when Zoro got back home. Maybe the aspiring doctor and the others left for their night of partying already. In the peaceful silence, Zoro situated himself comfortably in the chair at his bedroom’s desk. There was still schoolwork to finish but he couldn’t be bothered. 

Responding to the grumbling of his stomach, Zoro freed the cupcake from its container and took the smallest nibble.

It was good. Like, _really_ good. 

By the second bite, he reached the gooey, chocolatey filling in the center. The river of velvety sweetness flowed into his mouth and coated his taste buds. 

Sanji was right, there wasn’t enough rum in the cupcake to get him drunk but there was an element of intoxication there that made Zoro sink into his chair.

With eyes closed, he imagined being in the bakery again. Surrounded by all those sweet pastries. And Sanji...

“What are you doing?”

Zoro bolted up, alert and aware. Law stood in the doorway staring at him. Zoro realized that he had just been _moaning_. 

“You've walked in on me doing worse.”

“True,” Law laughed. “Did you at least bring me a cupcake?” 

“No. Fuck off.”

Law returned the brotherly love with an affectionate “fuck you,” and the flipping of his tattooed middle finger. Apparently, he had forgotten his phone so he forced the party vehicle to turn around. After Law found what he was looking for, he yelled at Zoro to keep his freaky food fetish limited to his room. 

“No cum in the kitchen!”

Zoro responded in expletives. He watched the so-called party vehicle take off from his window. Relieved to be alone again, Zoro sat back in his chair. Obviously, he had to eat more than a cupcake for dinner, but this satisfied him for now. 

His phone went off. Zoro saw that he got a notification on Instagram. Sanji had liked the photo of the cupcake that Perona had tagged him in. 

Zoro looked at Sanji’s page. It was all food. Scrolling through the colorful images was enough to make Zoro hungry all over again. He tapped on one image and realized they were all videos of Sanji eating food. Didn't seem like much of an interesting gimmick but the baker had amassed a huge following. 

Zoro tapped the speaker volume button and Sanji's greeting filled his room. 

“Hey guys, today I made truffles!”

Embarrassed, Zoro mashed his thumb against the volume button to turn it down. Despite being by himself, he felt ashamed. Seriously, stalking someone on Instagram? This was Perona-level creepy. 

“I'm gonna try this first one,” Sanji grabbed one of the chocolate balls and devoured it. Zoro's eyes stayed glued to his screen.

“Wow, this is _great_. If you want the recipe, the link is in the description,” Sanji continued to eat the other truffles. At the end, he licked the tips of his fingers. He licked his lips.

Zoro kept rewinding that part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my other ZoSan fics "Five-Second Rule" and "Free Food." Have a wonderful rest of your year :)


	2. Coffee

Zoro got up early the next morning to hit the gym. His housemates littered the living room floor with their hungover selves. At least they all made it back. As Zoro carefully maneuvered himself over their limbs, he got a phone call from Perona.

“Yo Perona—”

“What kind of milk was in Usopp's mocha?” she sounded upset. 

“Uh, I think it was whole milk. Why?”

Perona cried, “Usopp is lactose intolerant! Didn't he tell you to get soy?”

Is that what soy meant? Huh. “My bad...” Zoro's shoulders slumped. 

“Look, Usopp's at home sick right now and I can't come into the shop today. Can you cover his shift this morning?”

Twenty minutes later, Zoro pulled up on his bike in front of the building that _Mihawk's Antiques_ shared with _Cupcake_. 

“Hey Zoro,” Sanji’s voice, which came from behind, startled him. 

Zoro whirled around. Sanji didn’t have his apron on. Just a plain cotton t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

“Oh, hey, Sanji.”

“Do you usually work mornings?” 

“Uh, no, just covering for Usopp. He’s sick.” 

In the ensuing silence, the baker seemed to remember the cupcake from yesterday. “How’d you like the kahlúa?” 

“It was great. Sword melted in my mouth.” 

What.

Sanji laughed. Then he lightly bit down on his bottom lip. It wasn’t anything coquettish. Just quick and subtle. 

But Zoro was paying enough attention to notice.

“Well, it’s not too busy over here in the mornings,” Sanji opened the front doors to the building. “If you want, you can come over and I’ll make you another mocha—if you want.” 

Zoro stared blankly before realizing he was being offered a drink. “Oh, sure, let me just get set up here first.” 

“Cool,” hands in his jacket pockets, the pastry chef went into the bistro to open up for the day. 

Zoro later came over to see what Sanji was preparing. For a split second, he stood in the doorway watching Sanji count merchandise with a clipboard and pen in hand. The cap tapped lightly on Sanji’s pink lips. The baker bit down on the pen as he nodded while mumbling numbers. 

Maybe biting things was a habit. He did make a lot of videos of himself eating. 

“So...do you actually bake here?” Zoro wasn’t sure how else to get the baker’s attention. 

Sanji set down his notepad and pen to get a cup of mocha for Zoro. “In this building? No. The ovens would get too hot. We don't even use them in the winter.” Sanji sighed. “We get the cupcakes and pastries delivered here every morning from the Eagan location. I just decorate.” 

Zoro sat at the table closest to the counter. Sanji brought him a chocolate-filled pastry and a mocha. He gave Zoro’s shoulder a light pat and told him that his breakfast was on the house.

Thankfully Sanji had gone into the back freezer to get out more pastries. Zoro wolfed down the meal in front of him. He tried grabbing chocolate remnants from the plate. The mocha had cooled, so he easily chugged it. 

Sanji returned carrying a full tray of the kahlúa cupcakes. “Toss Out” was written on the parchment paper. The baker caught Zoro’s line of sight and flashed a signature sugary grin. “Care to take a dozen home with ya?” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t…” Zoro started to decline. “I mean, I can understand not wanting to waste the food. How have you not eaten this entire bakery already?” 

Sanji shrugged. “To tell you the truth, I have a really bad sweet tooth. Working in a bakery doesn’t exactly help either.” He swept one of the cupcakes off the tray and devoured it. His tongue greedily went after the crumbs on his hand. 

The wet sound of Sanji smacking his icing-laced fingers stirred something in Zoro's stomach. Could have just been his mocha settling.

He decided to take the bag of cupcakes home. 

Mihawk, the actual store owner, took over for the evening. Zoro felt a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to share elevator space with Sanji again like he did the previous night. 

He texted Usopp that he owed him lunch to make up for the milk mishap. The thought of going back to _Cupcake_ made Zoro eager. 

When he brought back the case of cupcakes for his housemates, they all happily sang his name. 

“What’s with all the sweet stuff, Zoro?” Kuina, a junior on an interdisciplinary track, questioned him as she took a bite out of one of the cupcakes. 

“Food fetish,” Law nonchalantly answered. Zoro rolled his eyes and mentioned how the pastry chef near his job was generous. As soon as he pulled up Sanji’s Instagram, recognition flashed across Law’s face. 

“Hey, it’s that guy that does ASMR food stuff.” 

Kuina glanced at Zoro’s phone screen. “Oh, yeah, it is!” 

“Wuzzat?” Zoro spouted, feeling like he had missed out on some very important information. 

Law thoughtfully chewed his cupcake. “I forgot what it stands for. Auto asphyxiation or something.”

Shaking her head, Kuina jokingly countered, “No, it’s Autotune sexy mumble rap.” 

“Autonomous sensory meridian response,” Luffy, Zoro’s third housemate, waltzed into the room and swiped several cupcakes “Sounds and noises that trigger pleasurable sensations in the brain.” 

Zoro pondered on that definition as Kuina and Law applauded Luffy for being able to read the first definition Google gave him. 

“Why are you watching videos of a _guy_ eating? Plenty of hot girls on Insta who basically do the same thing.” Law said with some accusatory tone in his voice. 

Irked, Zoro responded, “I don’t do it for this AMPM shit—” 

“ASMR,” Luffy corrected as he shoved cupcakes down his throat. 

“Whatever you call it. I just...I dunno. I can’t like cooking stuff? I have a life outside of martial arts.” Zoro got defensive. 

Law raised his hands. “Nah, it’s cool. I just know that Instagram is known for...y’know.” He made a suggestive face. 

No, Zoro didn’t know. This social media shit was giving him a headache. 

Kuina kindly explained, “I mean you’ve probably already noticed this Zoro but thirsty people may have tried to, well, ‘slide into your DMs.’” 

“Thirsty?” Zoro repeated. 

“Oh boy,” Law excused himself from the table. 

Kuina’s rundown was short and simple. “I don’t know Sanji personally but look at ‘em, Zo. He’s probably drowning in messages like the one you got when you first got your account. Not trying to judge his character either, but he’s probably the playboy version of Chef Ramsey.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Ok, fine, so he’s attractive and popular. What does this have to do with me?” 

Luffy butted in, “I’m with Zoro on this one. Come for the cupcakes, stay for the chemistry.” 

“Thank you, Luffy—wait, what do you mean by chemistry?” 

“I dunno,” Luffy grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “Maybe you like him.” 

Kuina made a face that said, “See what I’m talking about?” 

“You know what, you’re both reading way too much into this,” Zoro went to get his gym bag. “Make sure to recycle the damn case when you’re done.”

He hit the gym that night. While running on the treadmill, he made sure to watch Sanji’s food videos. There was one of him putting extra care into decorating a cake. The way he smoothed the icing on the body as he rotated it on his cake stand. The precision with which he covered the cake in brightly colored fondant...

Zoro couldn’t wait for his next shift. 


	3. (Death By) Chocolate

On Monday morning, Zoro treated Usopp to lunch at  _ Cupcake _ . Sanji wasn’t there. A pink-haired girl named Reiju was handling everything instead. Zoro had a hard time figuring out why he felt so disappointed. 

Later that night, he had to close for Usopp again. A knock at the shop's open door almost caused him to drop the antique lamp he had been carrying.

“Hey, sorry to bother you,” Sanji was gingerly holding his own hand. 

“It's fine,” Zoro straightened up. “Are you alright?”

“I nipped my finger on the deli slicer. Got any band-aids?”

Zoro fetched some alcohol wipes and bandages from Mihawk's office. “Do you usually work during the day?” He asked while fishing out one of the bandages. 

“Sometimes. My schedule’s been really hectic with classes and— _ ow _ !” The pastry chef hissed at the pain as Zoro applied the wipes to the open skin. 

Then Sanji did that thing with his lip again.

“Why do you always do that?” Zoro couldn't catch himself as the words came out. 

“Do what?”

“That thing with your bottom lip. The biting.”

Sanji thoughtfully tapped his foot on the office floor. “Guess it's just a habit. You have yours.”

“Like what?” 

“It's nothing bad or anything,” Sanji casually replied. “Sometimes you make these... _ sounds _ whenever you eat a cupcake.”

“Everyone makes sounds when they eat. It's called  _ chewing _ .”

Sanji chuckled, “Alright, forget I said anything.” He glanced around the store for a second. “Hope it’s not too much to ask but if you’re not busy, I could use some help moving the machine that almost chopped my finger off.” 

There was a hefty deli slicer situated on a steel table in the middle of the kitchen. Zoro placed the hunk of metal in storage. The supply room had a huge selection of restaurant supplies and pantry items. There were boxes of napkins and plastic cups. Industrial-sized flavored syrup bottles. Liquor bottles. 

“Ever had a drink back here?” Zoro nodded at the cases of alcohol a few feet away from them. 

Sanji walked over to the pantry and stood on the tips of his non-slip shoes to retrieve a bottle. “I could definitely use one now.” 

He turned and walked back to the steel table where he set a bottle of k ahlúa down. Zoro grasped the liquor for a sip. Sanji lightly chastised him for trying to drink straight from the bottle. The baker then grabbed a cheap plastic cup to pour some of the liquor into. 

“It's...bitter.” Zoro's verdict came after a thoughtful swig. It was like drinking molasses. A slow and surgery mudslide made its way down his throat. He decided that he liked the liquor much better when it was mixed in a cupcake. 

“I prefer using it to bake.” Sanji leaned against the kitchen supply closet and watched Zoro take a few more curious sips. They didn’t say anything to each other for a minute. Just exchanging glances here and there. Awkwardly avoiding each other’s gazes. 

“I gotta get the cupcakes out of the display case and put them in the walk-in,” Sanji finally ended the silence. “Wanna help…?” 

“Sure, if I’m getting free cupcakes,” Zoro followed Sanji to the counters where a box of gloves rested. He put on a pair and helped the baker load a tray with cupcakes. Sanji carefully placed a large tray on his shoulder as he headed back into the kitchen. “Could you get the door to the walk-in for me?” 

Zoro jogged ahead and opened the heavy door. Inside there was little room to walk, most likely because the walls were packed with trays of cupcakes. It was really chilly inside but given how hot the weather had been lately, that was welcomed. 

Hell, Zoro wished Mihawk would invest in a damn AC unit for the shop. Perona and Usopp normally took turns plugging in fans to keep the store from melting. Mihawk would then complain about the electric bill. 

“I could stay in this icebox all night,” Sanji stretched his torso. “My apartment has no AC.” 

“Where are you based?” 

“Hamline. I’m taking some classes at the U so the commute from St. Paul isn’t awful.” 

“Nice,” Zoro nodded, not knowing what else to say. He noticed a large bag of chocolate chips about the fall on Sanji so he quickly moved to push the bag back in place. Consequently, he abandoned his hold on the door, which suddenly closed shut. 

A locking sound followed. 

“Are we locked in here?” Zoro panicked. 

Sanji tried kicking the door open. It was a powerful kick but to no avail.

“Shit—at night this fridge has an auto-locking setting. Hopefully, we won’t be in here too long,” Sanji shrugged. “I don’t mind cooling off in here if you don't.” 

Zoro did mind. Two steps forward and the two of them would practically be squished together. The longer Zoro stayed in place, the more he started to pick up on the sweet smell of the cupcakes surrounding him. Or maybe it was coming from Sanji. 

Shutting his eyes, Zoro started to count down from ten to calm his nerves. He told himself to breathe—out his mouth, not his nose.

Completely unfazed by their situation, Sanji picked a cupcake off one of the trays and started to eat it. “Did you move up here for school?”

Seattle was home but Zoro didn’t want to stay on the West coast. Cost of living was ridiculous. Despite the cold winters, Zoro had taken a liking to the Twin Cities. The dojos here were top-notch too. As he talked about his interests in martial arts, Zoro became less nervous. 

A smacking sound distracted him. He looked up and saw Sanji licking the icing of his fingers. The baker grabbed two more cupcakes and moved closer in order to offer Zoro one. Their knuckles ever so slightly brushed against each other during the hand-off. 

Zoro felt the other shiver. Maybe the cold was getting intense. There were slight traces of goosebumps on his forearms. Zoro glanced at the cupcake in his hands. It wasn’t the Kahlúa. 

“That’s the ‘Death By Chocolate’ cupcake. We’re supposed to be debuting it next week. Since I know you love chocolate, you get to sample it first.” 

“Death By Chocolate,” Zoro repeated with some skepticism. “Is it as good as the Kahlúa?” 

Sanji went into detail about the baking process. The texture was different. And there wasn’t any liquor in it. Just lots of sugar and melted chocolate. One thing was for sure: Sanji lit up whenever he talked about baking. 

Finally driven to satisfy his craving for chocolate, Zoro took a hungry bite out of the cupcake. While greedily chewing, he wondered, “How much longer until the door opens?”

Sanji pressed a hand against the steely surface and exerted force. “I don’t think it’s been that long. Give it another minute.” He leaned back to return to facing Zoro directly. “Pace yourself. You’re getting chocolate all over your face.” 

“Huh?” 

“You have chocolate on your face,” Sanji lifted his cold hand to wipe a rogue dash of chocolate cream off the side of Zoro’s mouth. He heard Sanji say something about not wanting to waste anything before the blonde proceeded to slide his chocolate-coated finger past his rosy lips. 

Zoro inhaled through his nose. The scent of chocolate and sugar rushed to his brain. A familiar stirring gripped his gut.

“There’s that sound you always make,” Sanji leaned forward after releasing his wet finger with an audible pop. “Like you’re moaning _... _ ” 

Warmth embraced Zoro’s back. He realized that Sanji had only gotten closer so he could open the door again. It had flown open. 

“How’d you like it?” Sanji strolled out of the walk-in to go wash his hands in the nearby kitchen sink. 

Zoro took another hard swig from the nearly empty bottle of kahlúa on the table. “It actually tastes better  _ with _ some of this stuff in it.” 

“No way! Now I wanna try.” The baker dried his hands off and walked back to the table. He made the interesting choice of inserting his body right in between the table and Zoro. Before Zoro could figure out what was going on, Sanji had brought their mouths together. 

In a reflex action, Zoro pushed the blonde away. 

“I’m sorry.” Sanji softly said. 

Zoro shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. Then he held Sanji’s face and returned the kiss with one even sweeter than kahlúa. 


End file.
